


My VERY SHORT attempt to write in the style of Mary Shelley - continues from the end of the book

by Dale (Bouncyballblue)



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncyballblue/pseuds/Dale
Summary: I really wanted to see the narrator interact more with the monster. Writing like this is flippin' difficult so I didn't get far.The following picks up immediately where the book left off, if the monster didn't leave the ship immediately.
Kudos: 4





	My VERY SHORT attempt to write in the style of Mary Shelley - continues from the end of the book

Dearest Elizabeth, if you do not already consider yourself a sister to a madman, my actions immediately following the death of Frankenstein may confirm it.

The Creature moved towards the window, presumably to exit the vessel in the same manner through which it had entered. I expected the knowledge that I would soon be free of its presence to bring welcome relief, but the realization that this was to be my last opportunity for answers prompted me to defy reason and call out, "Do not so swiftly depart."  
The Creature turned and met my gaze with dead yellow eyes, my consideration of which was only cursory; I could not bear the sight of that corrupt face and so must have turned from it. Dearest Elizabeth, a thousand letters can not be sufficient to express the feelings evoked by this most terrible visage.  
"Do not turn your eyes to me, hideous creature!"   
The Monster made no move to obey and spoke thus, "I must be abhorrent in all company. This miserable form is unbearable to hold in your sight and yet you command it to remain."  
"You have yet much to answer for and I will be satisfied.   
Just this moment I have determined a solution to the terror of your hideous countenance." I removed my handkerchief and with some small regret at the loss, tossed it to the Creature which clapped it between two enormous pale hands. "Hold the cloth over your face; it is far more pleasant to look at."  
The Creature did not immediately do so, electing instead to speak. "What is this new cruelty? You torture me with the impossible idea that a method exists in which my presence may be made bearable."  
"This interview necessitates our continued conversation thusly made possible only by the obscuration of your features. You are a damnable thing and I would for the world have you on the other side of it. Even this moment I am driven by honor to fulfill my dear friend's entreaty to end your miserable existence. However, my life is dedicated to expanding humanity's knowledge of the world and your singular existence is as unknown as the destination for which this unlucky voyage sailed."  
"Your vitriolic words are yet the kindest I have ever received. My existence has hereto been met with instant hostility and now I am commanded to remain and engage in civil conversation."

**_(The following are just random bits and pieces I wrote; they are not contiguous)_ **

The monster spoke so eloquently that had I only heard his voice, I doubt that I would find it exceptional. 

"What is this new cruelty? Do not make sport of my pain."  
"As my dear friend lies here dead at your hand, I can not pretend to harbor charity. Yet it is unfair and unjust to deny that your vile actions are the predictable result of wrongs such as you have endured and can not count against you as they would against a man raised with teachings of morality. As my dearest friend Frankenstein recounted the horrors he and many others suffered at your hands, I built a deep and impressive hatred, but it is not possible to exclusively despise an entity when elements unworthy of such malice are evident. Make no mistake, I am not your friend. Your bearing and actions repulse me. Even this moment I am driven by honor to fulfill my bosom friend Frankenstein's entreaty to end your miserable existence."

"These concessions are undeserved. The beneficant spirit I once possessed was scorched from my heart by my murderous actions."  
"No average spirit would endure your hideous ordeal half as well. All the efforts of an overpruned shrub will not produce a large and robust plant." I paused as a thought entered my mind. "How old are you?"  
"I became aware of my existence almost six years ago."  
"Only six years of life. In size you are an adult but in experience you are a child. A friendless child rejected by its parent. My dear friend Frankenstein for all his admirable qualities ignored his implicit responsibility to ensure the welfare of the sentient being he created. How different events might have been if only you had met a sympathetic ally."

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a completely different continuation now and it's got some legs so subscribe to me or whatever if you'd like to see that. 
> 
> If you feel like it, please comment and tell me how I did with the writing style. Thanks!


End file.
